The Principles Of Our Principal
by SoraPsycho
Summary: As if school wasn't torture enough, imagine a menacing demon taking over it. Your entire life will change. Everthing will take a turn for the worst. And you won't be able to IMAGINE the kind of punishmens you will face if you refuse to comply with the principles of our principal.
1. Dark Day At Weightman

**(A/N: So this is an interesting story…it's actually an idea turned role-play that I came up with. roseycrystal and I actually never finished it. We got up to Alois' part but after that it's all just improve. So yeah, my actual school got a new principal this year and so then I had a little bit of a fantasy and voila! This disasterpiece was born! So enjoy my twisted, horrible thoughts.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Kuroshitsuji about as much as Ciel likes to lose. :'( )**

"Ugh! Mmmmnnnnaaa!" I gurgled.

"What's wrong with you?" My ginger, Tyler, asked.

"Idunwannagotaschool!" I complained.

He just rolled his eyes and laughed.

I threw my head back to stare at the sky while releasing a loud groan.

The billowing clouds that shrouded overhead created a thick, veil that blocked out all the light. Usually, even this early in the morning, there's still a little bit of light so you can see.

Today, however, the sky was black. It was so dark out the street light we stood under was flickering its disgusting neon orange glow.

It was a rather quiet morning. The birds were not singing; the kids had stopped talking. It felt otherworldly. And yet, through the deafening silence, honks and a loud lion-like roar of an engine were audible in the distance.

"Great, here comes the chariot of my own, personal, hell."

But this was not right; something was very off here.

Even with the Monday morning mist, you could see it clear as day.

Or well, the problem was, you couldn't. It had blended in so perfectly with all of its surroundings.

What comes to a screeching halt in front of us is a giant, black, hearse.

An odd man with long, silver hair leaned almost completely sideways out of the doors (which resembled that of a bus) of this deathly vehicle.

"Oh? What's this? You don't have your school uniforms!" He cried with his giggly British accent. He lifted a hand covered by the long, flowy sleeves of his drab attire up to his mouth in shock. "Dear, he's not going to be happy about this."'

I gathered the courage to speak out amongst the bus stop kids.

"W-what? W-who are you?"

"Why, I'm the head of transportation, young miss. And I'm afraid you all are currently violatin' the dress code!"

"What? Dress code? Uniforms? You must have the wrong school, mate. We don't have uniforms. If we did I'd be outta this school in a heartbeat."

"Heh. Well then, I guess you're dropping out. Here!"

He reached behind him and threw something at us.

"These are your new uniforms!"

A crisp white button up shirt with a black blazer for everyone with black slacks for the boys and black pleated skirts for the girls.

We held tightly on to the boring fabric.

"Come on now!" Said the freak, "We 'aven't got all day, ya' know! I'm a very busy man!"

He stepped out and ushered all the children on to the creepy automobile.

The few windows that existed supplied little light, for they were either tinted dark enough to match the sky or covered by heavy, thick curtains.

The doors slowly shut behind me.

I looked up at the creep who sat in his chair giggling, completely beside himself.

"Seriously…" I muttered stepping forward slightly, shifting my weight as I did so. "Who are you?"

"Name's Undertaker 'lil miss. Pleasure." He extended a hand outward to shake mine. Practically crushing my hand, he awkwardly pulled me closer to him. "Now I'd advise you to sit down m'lady, it's gonna be a bit of a bumpy ride. Heeheehee…"

He barely gave me or any other kid a chance to take his advice as he floored the gas pedal and we jetted out of that community faster than you can say,

'Help me I've been kidnapped by a silver-haired maniac in a giant speeding hearse.'

"Are you taking us to Hell?" I quivered as I asked; fearing the answer.

"No silly, just to SMMS."

"SMMS? What happened TEWMS?" His response was another contorted giggle.

I sat at the bottom of the stairs and pondered how precious my life was a as I attempted to stand once more.

"Don't you think you should slow down? You could kill somebody!"

"That's alright, I don't mind." He continued tearing ass down long narrow expanse of road.

"I was talking about-" He slammed on the breaks and I went flying to the windshield. "Them…" I finished sliding to the floor.

Undertaker chuckled.

"I told ya' to sit down. Heehee."

As soon as I regained my vision I looked out the door's windows to the school.

The walls: black. The pillars: black. The doors: black. The tennis courts: black. Even the lines painted on the floor were black.

The sidewalk was tinted dark gray and the grass turned the color ash as sign of its death. The entire school was surrounded by an ominous dark aura.

I looked wearily up at Undertaker.

"Hey creepy Mr. Bus driver man… I thought you said you weren't taking us to see Satan."

He chuckled again.

"You will al report to the gymnasium immediately." He opened the doors that I was leaning on allowing me to swiftly crash to the ground

The other kids jumped over me as if I were a puddle of mud and ran to the gym.

I sat on the cold on the ground and looked up him.

"I'd get goin' or it'll be your head. I mean, you're already 30 minutes late anyway. Heehee!"

He slammed the doors in my face.

And with that, he was off.

I got off the floor and faced my imprisonment.

"Here we go…" I muttered sauntering clumsily to the gymnasium as I was instructed.

Approaching the big, inset, double doors made me feel like it was the first day of gym class all over again.

I was afraid to open the doors then and I'm afraid to open them now.

And, yet, reluctantly, I swallowed a huge gulp of air and proceeded to push open the doors to find a thousand pairs of eyes ogling me.

A thousand pairs of eyes and a cold, unfamiliar, red, one.

**(A/N: Next chapter, if you will!)**


	2. Lock Me Up In The Locker Rooms

**(A/N: OMFG I AM SO HAPPY TO WRITE THIS IDK Y, THO!)**

There stood a very tall, skinny man.

His messy raven locks were tucked behind his ears.

Thinly framed glasses sat loosely on the bridge of his thin nose, shielding those amber orbs that seemed to burn holes into me the longer he glared.

A slight twitch of his thread-like eyebrows gave me more than enough indication that this man, whoever he may be, was NOT happy with my lateness or interested in hearing any excuses I had to offer.

"Miss Ojeda? You're late. And you haven't even the decency to wear your uniform." He slightly tugged on the glasses so that his eyes peered over the top and observed the monochrome fabric that I was clutching to.

He smacked a long, thin, metal pointer into his open palm.

Isn't it funny how the pointer seems to possess matching qualities to that of his own?

My best friend Daisy caught sight of me and instinctively jumped up.

The man whipped around and scowled at her.

"Oh god I am so sorry! I am so, SO sorry!"

"Detention."

"B-but I just, I just…" She sputtered.

"Two weeks." He snapped.

She sat back down to avoid further punishment and looked at her feet.

This man was ruthless. And whoever he was, he obviously had the authority to make big decisions.

He pointed the stick towards the locker rooms.

"Go and change into your uniform now."

I nodded. "Yes sir."

I headed over to the doors leading to the doors leading to a short, dark hallway.

"And be quick about it or I'll have you do it in front of the whole audience."

I shakily grasped the handle and pulled the door open just enough to slip in.

I had chills all the way to the locker room.

To my surprise, there was someone already in there.

It was one of my best friends, Lexi.

"Lexi?" I asked.

"Jenna!" In that moment she sounded so overjoyed to hear a sweet, familiar voice.

"Why are you in here?" I questioned. "Lemme guess,"

"Late bus?" We said as one. She smiled.

"Did you get the same crazy, silver-haired freak as me?" I asked her. Her face twisted with hearing the oddity.

"No, I guess not." She answered. "Just some blonde kid and this really tall black-haired dude with glasses."

"What?!" I cried. "A kid was driving your bus?!"

"Well he couldn't have been any older that fifteen so…yeah."

"And the tall guy wasn't doing anything about it?" I asked wrenching the short black pleated skirt up.

"Nope he just kinda stood there being silent and emotionless."

My mouth gaped like an opera singer.

I shook my head. "I don't know WHAT'S going on here, but I don't like it." I said pulling my new shirt over my head and layering the black blazer on top of that.

I left her to finish her task and tiptoed back to the gymnasium.

The man stood there impatiently as I hauled my stuff over to the spot that Daisy was saving me located next to her.

"Now thanks to Miss Ojeda's sloppy timing, she has missed my introduction. You see, your old principal, Mr. Bracciale had…something come up unexpectedly and had to resign. My name, Miss, is Sebastian Michaelis." He paused. "I am your new headmaster."

**(A/N: Chapter three, please!)**


	3. Agri-science

**(A/N: YAY! If you're wondering why I have so many chapters ready in one post, it's because I had already written them and now I just typed them in the same night…lol.** **One of our classes is  
agri-science. For those of you who don't know what that is, it's a class that teaches about agriculture and farming and stuff because we live in Florida which, if you don't know is a very farmy state.)**

Headmaster?!

"Or principal, if you please." Sebastian grunted as if reading my thoughts.

"Are there any questions?"

How could all this be happening?

How could all of this be real?

How could Sebastian, the craziest, strictest, meanest, darkest man in this dimension be our new principal?!

This was all going so fast. My head was spinning as I heard the blood pounding in my ears. I had so many questions and complaints and…AND…

Daisy raised her hand before I could. She was called upon and spoke nervously.

"What happened to all of our teachers?" She asked innocently.

"I am your main teacher. You will all learn arithmetic, English, science, and history from me."

She raised her hand again.

"What about electives?"

Sebastian thought for a moment.

"You will be taking all electives available for you." He answered.

"She raised her hand for a third time.

"What about our schedules?"

"Everyone will get their NEW schedules after you

Decide to stop asking these tedious questions. Now, are you quite finished?"

She nodded quietly.

Sebastian called out to a woman, Paula.

Paula called out each and every child in the gym to receive their fates schedules. Once all students had their schedules, we were released by Sebastian to go to our next class.

Daisy and I stopped at a water fountain in the hallway

"This sucks…" She mumbled diving in for another sip. "Like, really bad…"

"I know!" I yelled. "Who died and put this intimidating stranger in charge?"

"Mr. Bracciale did…" Daisy muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on," I looked at our identical schedules. "It says that our next class is agri-science. We LOVE Ms. Marshburn." I explained as we walked to class.

"LOVED. We don't have the same teachers anymore, remember?"

I sighed.

"Right…" I was rather disappointed.

We complained further as we walked down the long path of the 700 Hall.

"I bet you it'll be some gross, old, crotchety man now, instead." Daisy said.

I anxiously giggled as I thought about how terrible that'd be.

We pulled open the dull handle of the black door and stepped inside.

Thankfully, each one of our closest, gifted friends was there.

Shockingly, nobody said a thing.

Some nice, quiet contemporary music was lifting the spirits of the children in the classroom.

There were no lights on except for a few large desk lamps on a shelf by the corner. An unusual feeling of warmth spread throughout the room to normalize our body temperature. It was a nice change from the sharp chill of the rest of the school grounds.

Daisy and I grabbed two seats toward the front of the classroom.

To our surprise, we didn't see an old man, but a boy.

A younger boy.

A younger boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He would be IMPOSSIBLE to mistake. He wore tall, brown, knee-high boots tied with a purple ribbon, tall black thigh socks, small black shorts, a white button up shirt, a green vest, and a long purple over coat with big, gaudy, gold buttons.

Could this be the boy from Lexi's bus?

No one said a word to anyone.

I leaned over to tell Daisy about what Lexi had told me when the boy at the teacher's desk frowned.

"_Oh no,"_ I thought, _"I am so dead."_

"Now why are you all so quiet?" He asked unexpectedly. "You look as if you've seen a ghost."

Still, everyone was silent.

"Oh!" The boy grinned. "You must've just come from Sebastian's class, haven't you?"

Everyone nodded their heads.

He giggled. "Oh I'm so sorry to hear that. I can assure you, there's nothing to worry about in THIS classroom. Go. Talk. Be merry." Suddenly the uptight tension in the room seemed to go slack a bit. It seemed cool; as if this could actually be kinda fun. "Ah! But first one little thing…" No one knew what he was talking about. "We're going to share names! Sooo~…"

He jumped up on a table and pointed a finger.

"You! Bushy-haired wearer of the spectacles!" He paused. "What is your name?"

"Uh, Anthony?" He replied.

The mystery-boy rolled his eyes and pointed to another.

"Chubby-faced, light-haired child!"

Said child blinked.

"Your name?"

"S-Sean…" He stammered.

The pointing boy became frustrated.

"No people! With feeling!"

This time his finger landed on Daisy

"Long-haired, quiet girl!"

"Daisy." She answered shyly.

"Say it louder!" He commanded.

"Daisy." She said a bit brasher.

"No darling- shout it to the world!"

"Daisy!" She yelled.

"There!" He said, finally contempt. He jumped down.

"Now! My name is Alois Trancy. I'm your agri-science teacher."

Emily's hand shot up.

"Wait, YOU'RE the teacher?" She asked.

He nodded proudly.

"But you look so young." She retorted.

"That's because I am. I'm only fourteen like the rest of you." He smiled innocently.

After those interesting introductions from effervescent Alois, no one was sure they liked the idea of having a teenage teacher anymore.

**(A/N: NOW! ON TO CHAPTER FOUR!)**


	4. This Will Be On The Test

**(A/N: Yeah sorry if the ending of the last chapter sucked a bit.)**

The teacher just stood there blissfully unaware of the pupil's glances toward one another; as if he couldn't read the unspoken apprehensiveness.

I hesitantly raised my hand.

"Mr. Trancy?"

"Alois, love. Just call me Alois." He replied happily.

"Okay, um, Alois…what're we gonna do in this class?" I asked.

He broke his smile, seemingly deep in thought.

"Well this is your agricultural class but, Sebastian didn't have anything planned for me today so… I guess we can all just talk and get to know each other better, yeah?"

He continued to grin not being able to sense the mood.

Some in the class started to chat while others pulled out homework that was SUPPOSED to be due tomorrow but, with all that's going on, I doubt there should be any need to worry about it.

Alois sauntered slyly over to Daisy and I, obviously wanting to familiarize himself with us.

"Hello girls." He looked down at Daisy. "Well, I already know YOUR name but…" He planted his elbow firmly on the table and rested his chin in his hand. "What about you?" He asked with a misty gleam in his eyes.

"Jenna, sir." I answered politely.

"Now, now darling, no need to be so proper."

"Right…" I mumbled.

"Don't seem so down," Leaning into my ear he whispered, "I could make this class worth your while."

A sharp chill ran down my spine.

I began to blush as he walked away, glancing at me over his shoulder.

"What? What'd he say?" Daisy asked.

"…He said he could make the class…interesting."

"Pssh, I HOPE so." She groaned.

I watched as Alois made his rounds through the room and greeted each child.

I was three minutes from the end of class when people FINALLY started to loosen up a bit.

_*BRIIIING!*_

"I hope you all have a nice day!" Alois said empathetically.

We exited the queer classroom and reviewed our schedules.

"Next class is…" I trailed off in search of the answer.

"Home ec.?" Daisy said.

"Sweet."

I checked the time.

"Oh no!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?!" Daisy asked.

"We're gonna be late!"

Not wanting to face any MORE kind of punishment, we kicked it into high gear, and RAN.

I had just grasped the handle when…

_*BRIIIING!*_

The door swung open to reveal a pair of gentlemen standing ten feet in front of us at the head of the class.

One, a man with spikey, layered hair. Golden locks on top of black. A small section of hair at the right of his head stood straight up.

The other, a cold pale man, with very dark brown hair that was neatly slicked back.

Both of them donned suits and glasses. And even through the glare from the dull overhead lights, their bright green eyes were still visibly from more than three yards away.

"You are late. Sit down immediately." Said the dark-haired man.

"Lighten up will ya'?" These two lovely lasses were just about to have a seat, right girls?"

We nodded.

"See? Be nice to them Will, it was an honest mistake."

The man named Will sighed.

"I suppose I could let you off with a warning, but it will be your only one. After this, any lateness shall be met with a demerit. "

The blonde winked at us.

Will turned to the rest of the class.

"Good morning. My name is William T. Spears. You may call me Mr. Spears. I shall be your educator of home economics and life science. This is my intern Mr. Ronald-"

"Name's Ronald Knox! Call me what you like."

Mr. Spears pinched the bridge of his fine nose in frustration.

"Today we shall be learning the rules."

He was strict sounding and very serious, unlike his multi-color haired partner.

"Rules are very important. Can anyone tell me why rules are enforced?"

Jessica raised her hand.

"We have rules to keep order."

"Precisely. Rules are the foundation of a society. Think of it like a house. If the foundation falls, the house falls. Simple as that. "

Jess triumphed.

Ronald went around the room passing out small booklets.

"These are your student handbooks for home economics." Mr. Spears explained.

"They shall be your guides. They shall be your rule enforcers. The shall be a tool. The should be all except…your instructor." He stated blandly.

"We shall study them carefully and go over them together."

Small conversations broke out amongst the groups. That all quickly came to a halt when Mr. Spears smacked a long, metal pruning hook down on the table.

"First rule is," He used the pruning hook to adjust his glasses. "No talking. You will not speak unless spoken to or unless you are instructed to do so." He glared at the chatty children.

"Please pay attention, this WILL be on the test."

**(A/N: OMG THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS! YOU'RE DONE FOR A LITTLE WHILE! I love you all**

**KTHXBAI :D!)**


End file.
